EHWF: Still Rockin
History The Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (or EHWF for short) was originally created back in 2008. After spending multiple years in efeds owned by others, Scorpion and Justin Taker decided they wanted to try their hand at making their own efed and see how it went. For about a year, it went pretty well, lasting until late 2009. They ran out of time to run it, however, and had to shut it down temporarily. That shut down only lasted a few months, as it came back in early 2010 and lasted until late 2010, when we were unexpectedly hacked. We never found out who did it, or why, but the dream of making EHWF one of the top efeds did not fade, however, when Justin Taker and Scorpion decided to re-open EHWF in mid-2011. EHWF is running smoothly to this day and we plan to keep going strong for as long as possible. On April 1st, 2012, Justin Taker sold the company to Scorpion. Staff Over the years, there has been multiple staff members in EHWF. The most loyal ones came back as either roleplayers, or staff members like they were before. The current staff is made up of Scorpion as Chairman of the fed and overlooks everything that happens in it and Armando Cortez, who helps with a lot of the storyline stuff, along with cards and results, and Kaleb Steele, who helps with everything when we need an extra hand. All staff members are necessary for a good efed and EHWF has some great staff. Shows We have one show a week called Friday Night Mayhem. The deadline for the weekly show is 9 pm eastern time every Friday night. We also have monthly pay per views. We used to have our Pay Per View's every other month instead of every month, but we just recently changed this due to the popular demand for monthly Pay Per Views. We wanted to make sure that the roleplayers here in EHWF know that their opinion is listened to. Reason To Join EHWF Over in EHWF, we do our very best to make every rper feel like they have a reason to be there and no matter what skill level you are, we will do our very best to help you further your rping skills (if you want help, of course). You will easily get title shots and main event spots if you prove yourself to be trustworthy with rping every week. Even if you are fairly new to efeds, if you get the basic concept of them, but aren't too good rping yet, we will still give you a chance to hold a championship as long as you are reliable. We take criticism and we listen to ideas of our roster because without you rpers, we wouldn't be around. We do our best to make your experience in EHWF the very best it could possibly be. Roster This is the most up to date version of the EHWF active roster: 'Men' Scorpion (Chairman) Armando Cortez (Talent Manager) Kaleb Steele (Promoter) Aaron Bisbane Andrew Tristate Cody David GS Death Bed Dustin Holt Eddy Frank Finelli James Serenity Jason Dave John Chellios Johnny Ace Kail Etheniel Korey Kill Magnus Michael Rissi Mike Maddox Quinton Hughes Rockin' Lunatic Sah'ta Thor Scott Wilson Sinc Mercier 'Women' Alexis Fury Alexis Terry Catastrophic Katniss Destiny Michaels Emma Marxx Haylee James Jasmine Creed Joanna Isabella Kelsey Marxx Lisa Marie Ashton Maddie Murdock Melfina Lasciel Sheena Montgomery Taylor Kill Championships Active Titles: These are the current active Championships in EHWF: EHWF Mayhem World Championship - David GS EHWF Hardcore Championship - Michael Rissi EHWF North American Championship - Kail Etheniel